


Never Trusting Derek Again

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Complete, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mouths off about something to Scott where Derek can hear him, personal space is invaded, privacy broken, and Stiles finds himself in a situation where he’s not sure if he should run and hide or stand his ground and cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trusting Derek Again

**Author's Note:**

> This image inspired this.  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/a512100f78843fc63d7b1a5c373b4cc6/tumblr_ns6vsydlDT1unc7bro1_540.jpg

Why did he ever open his fucking mouth? Stiles grumbled as he trudged through the filthy alley way, avoiding half crumpled garbage and the odd rusty bed springs. The unseasonably cold weather was making his nipples hard and rubbing against his grey hoody. He wasn’t wearing a shirt under the thin material. And he was silently cursing this fact, along with a werewolf with a scruffy face for this fact. Granted the spare bits of snow landing on his rock hard cock were both good and bad, a kind of wicked torture but an obscene pleasure to have touching him there.   
  
He hadn’t realized Derek had even heard him when he’d be moaned that Derek was so vanilla in bed to Scott. Talking about how he had kinker shit on his computer then Derek had ever even apparently heard of let alone thought to try. He didn’t realize that Derek had heard him. That he’d been angry, ashamed, and hurt by it all. Or that while he was at school the next day that Derek had broken into his room and into his computer and looked at all his internet history and his own private journals detailing his twisted sexual fantasies. He probably wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t walked into his bedroom to find Derek holding one of the journals and giving him electric blue wolf eyes.   
  
Derek had stood up and handed him a pill. He’d asked what it was and Derek and shoved him against the wall and told him to swallow it. Stiles swallowed the fucking pill while keeping his eyes locked on Derek’s. Then he’d been released from the wall Derek had told him he’d text him later with instructions. And hour later Stiles’ hard on hadn’t diminished at all. Two hours later Derek texted and told him to strip and only put on the things he told him to. His grey hoody, the thinnest one he owned, his baby blue plaid boxers, a pair of dark cargo pants, and his shoes. He was to go outside to his jeep, pull his pants down below his balls and his ass, exposing most of his boxers, and pull his cock and balls out of the fly and button it shut, turning the boxers into a kind of cock ring for his hard dick. He was then supposed to drive to an address Derek gave him. He would receive farther instructions when he got there.   
  
He’d drove to the address and waited in the dark as it started to snow. He’d only been there about 10-15 minutes when he got a text. He was to lock the jeep, hide the keys under near one of the tires, and walk towards the alley way about half a block away from the jeep. He wasn’t allowed to cover up. Stiles had blushed the entire time he bent and put the keys down there, his cock touching the ice cold cement but it did nothing to make his hard cock droop. He wasn’t sure what Derek had made him swallow but if it was making his cock stay hard through all this, he hoped it let him cum.   
  
And so he was now walking down the alley way, his cock leading the way and his nipples hard from the cold as he watched little pants of breath leave his mouth. He was wondering what happened if he got out of the ally way before Derek texted, when he received another text. He stared at the digital words for a minute before complying. He took his cargo pants off, hopping around on one leg at a time as he took them off now clad in only his shoes, boxers, and hoody. He hung his pants up on the first thing he saw and hoped he wouldn’t have to find them in the dark in a hurry. But at least with the boxers he could say he’d been out for a jog and it’d gotten cold and he was trying to make it back to his car. He could or would have to use the hoody to hide his very noticeable hard cock.   
  
He walked for another 5-10 minutes when he got another text. This time telling him to leave his hoody behind. He frowned. Maybe Derek didn’t know it was snowing. Maybe he didn’t know that humans got frost bite. He was pondering telling him about that in detail when he got another text telling him that he should hurry up, Derek didn’t want him standing still for too long in the snow right there. He looked up and didn’t see anything, but that didn’t mean anything. Derek could have been any where near him and he wouldn’t have seen him. He unzipped his hoody, feeling the pin pricks of snow on his chest now as he took the hoody off and hung it up on a pile of boxes. He shivered, his traitorous dick still ram rod hard as he walked forward into the darkness. He’d have to act fast to hide his dick if anyone found him now, but he was sure he could do that. He was thinking on scenarios when his phone buzzed. He swiped and unlocked it to read the text. He frowned and looked around noticing the wooden box with his name written on it.   
  
He opened the box like the text had told him, and was shocked to find a bottle of lube a vibrating plug and was standing there looking at it when another text came in telling him to tear a hole in the back of his boxers and finger himself with the lube. And once he was open he was to put the plug in and put it on high. He looked around, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips as he licked his lips and tore the fabric of the boxers till he had an opening big enough to slide some fingers into his ass. He poured some lube on his fingers and soon was working two fingers deep in himself. He felt his face flush more from the humiliation of doing this in a semi public place while Derek was watching and directing him via text messages. This was hands down the dirtiest and hottest thing they’d ever done since they’d started dating. He looked at the plug and kept working fingers in and out of his ass till he was loose enough to work a fourth finger into himself. He quickly lubed up the plug and accidently turned it on as he slid it into himself. He started to take a step and jumped when his phone buzzed again. He glared up at the sky after reading it. Derek could tell it wasn’t on high yet.   
  
Turning the vibrating plug on high Stiles discovered that every single step he took caused it to rock back and forth against his prostate, milking a whimper from his lips as he walked forwards, the cold air feeling strange on his partially exposed ass. He was almost to the other end of the ally when he noticed something hanging on the railing at the end of the ally. It seemed to be some kind of walk way that over looked one of the high ways. He wasn’t familiar enough with this area to have known that he was now over a high way. He paused there inside the ally way when he got a new text. It explained he was to take the blindfold and tie it around his eyes and put his hands on the railing and wait.   
  
He grumbled and got a text of “NOW” in response, and blushed as he pulled it off of the railing and stepped out into the open and blindfolded himself, putting his hands on the cold railing and waiting. And waited... Stiles wasn’t sure how long he waited there. He felt himself flushed with embarrassment and hormones as well as what ever drug Derek had used to turn his cock into a crowbar. He was starting to get restless. He hoped Derek didn’t make him wait too long. But as the time seemed to drag on he was starting to wonder if Derek had devised this part specifically to make it worse on him. The thought that dozens of people were seeing him practically naked right now was turning him on more then he thought it would. He was about to reach up and take the blindfold off when strong warm hands quickly grasped his wrists and slapped the cold iron of hand cups on his hands locking them to the railing. His first reaction was to worry it was one of his dad’s deputies and that he’d have to explain this to his dad... When he heard Derek’s chuckle.   
  
“Do you know how many hundreds of people have driven under you since you got here and have seen this...” He squeezed Stiles’ hard cock and got a whimpered moan in response. “I love that this spot is so illuminated by the street lights. Anyone who looks up here will know exactly what they’re going to be seeing.” He moved behind Stiles and pressed his warm body around Stiles who shivered, letting the chill leave his body for the first time since he started this little adventure.   
  
“If you’re good you may get to paint the top of someone’s car with cum.” Stiles whimpered, suddenly aware of how full his balls felt and how much he wanted to cum suddenly. “I think you’re a little over dressed.” Stiles had time to frown before he felt the dig of claws on his ass and his underwear being shredded off his body leaving his ass entirely exposed to the snow that had started picking up. “I’m going to fuck you Stiles. I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to make you cum right here in public. Over and over again.” Stiles started to talk but he realized Derek had a plan for this when a bag gag was quickly trust into his open mouth and secured behind his head. He whimpered when the plug was roughly pulled from him and sat in one of his hands, but he only had a minute to think about that when a branding iron hot slab of man meat slid home into his tight ass to the point of making him squirm and beg around the ball gag as Derek bottomed out in him.   
  
“UNGF!” Stiles moaned out, his body shaking with the force with which Derek entered him.   
  
“You want it like this don’t you Stiles?” Stiles nodded hard. “I thought so. I intend to make sure this is what you want.” Stiles hissed as Derek pulled out too fast and slammed back in, making short work of fucking the cum out of him two or three times, at one point tearing the boxers from his body and tossing them down onto a car leaving him naked, blind folded and gagged in public as he was fucked to another explosive orgasm. But the time they were finished, Stiles could barely stand, trying not to touch the cold metal with his bare flesh was a challenge, but eventually he was uncuffed and Derek picked him up, wrapping him in a blanket that Stiles wasn’t even aware he’d had stowed away in a backpack with some kind of warming pads in there too because the warmth soothed the ache Stiles didn’t even realize he had.   
  
“Sshh.” Derek said as he carried Stiles, stopping to pick up his cloths and things as he went towards the car. “You just enjoy the after glow.” He leaned down and kissed Stiles, the ball gag in his pocket as they made it to the car. He unlocked Stiles’ jeep and got thee heater going as he cuddled with Stiles in the back seat for a long while. Stiles eventually poked his head out of the blanket and gave a shy smile.   
  
“You’re not mad?”   
  
“I want you to know you can tell me if you want something kinky. I want you to know you have an equal say in this relationship. And we’ll do the kinky stuff as need be. I’m happy either way. I just need to know what you want and how far to take it.” Derek leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips. “And time to prep.” He pulled out cloths from his heated back and helped dress Stiles. “Because I like going from a plan, and most of my plans are centered around making you and me both happy.” Derek smiled as he kissed Stiles one last time before laying him down in the back seat. “Now I’m going to drive you home and put you to bed and we can talk on the phone till you’re ready to go to sleep.” Stiles nodded. “And if you need a bit of a kink to spark yourself off this week...” He handed Stiles a flash drive. “I had the whole thing recorded.” He smirked as Stiles blushed but took the drive and put it in his pocket. He knew how he was spending a couple hours soon... He smiled to himself, he was really lucky to have Derek as his boyfriend. And he was going to have to remember how good his hearing was next time...   
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a one off. It’s finished, completed, done, over, no sequels. I know you guys love asking me if there are more chapters or trying to talk me into more. But I’m not doing anything more for this one after it’s posted.


End file.
